This invention relates generally to a machine having a header for harvesting crops in a field and forming a windrow of cut crop and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for creating a seal for preventing entry of dirt, debris, and/or water into the bearing area of a transverse auger disposed on the header.
Modern crop harvesting machines having disc cutting headers typically experience significant amounts of dirt, debris, and moisture moving through the header during operation. Even during idle periods, exposure to weather can result in water intrusion. Preventing these contaminants from entering bearings of moving elements, especially the transverse consolidation augers, has proven to be problematic. Entry of dirt, debris, or water into the auger bearing housing creates an environment conducive to corrosion and bearing deterioration and increased maintenance costs of the machine.
It would be desirable to provide an easily installable seal mechanism for preventing entry of dirt, water, and other contaminants into the bearing housing area of a rotating transverse auger in a header that would overcome the above problems and limitations.